herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tikal the Echidna
Tikal is the tan echinda who first appeared in Sonic Adventure as well as other adaptions (such as Sonic X and the Archie Comic Books). She loves being around with Chao. Appearance History Early life Sonic Adventure Other Game Appearances Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Tikal is an unlockable character in the Dreamcast game Sonic Adventure 2 and its remake Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. The player can acquire her by completing all of Knuckles mission with an "A" Rank. She is then available to play in 2-player mode, in the treasure hunting game and the kart game. In the Gamecube's re-release, she was initially playable in the Treasure Hunting. Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 2 Tikal appears in the Chao mini game in Sonic Advance & Sonic Advance 2 that is playable by combining one of the games with Sonic Adventure DX. The game involves Tikal giving Sonic tips on where to find a specific Chao for Cheese. Sonic Pinball Party Tikal makes a cameo in Sonic Pinball Party as an animated stone carving on the Angel Island board. Sonic Rivals series Tikal makes an appearance in Sonic Rivals & Sonic Rivals 2, on several collectible cards. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tikal only appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood Although she doesn't appear in person, she is mentioned, along with Chaos and Pachacamac, several time by the character's in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood, ''as the events of the game centers around the history of the Echidnas. Additionally, information about Tikal can be read on the game's codex. Sonic and the Black Knight In ''Sonic and the Black Knight, Tikal was never mentioned, but was one of the default names, when a file is chosen. Sonic Colors In the console version, even though Tikal wasn't mentioned, when a file is chosen, Tikal is one of the default names (in the same manner as Sonic and the Black Knight). Sonic Generations In the console/PC version, Tikal makes another cameo on a billboard in Speed Highway advertising a movie in the Chao in Space series, "Chao in Space III: The Search for Tikal". Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games Tikal appears in Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games as an unlockable costumes for the Player's Mii, said costume can give the Mii the stats of Tikal. Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed Tikal additionally appears in Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed as a sticker. Sonic Runners Tikal is a Fly-type character in the game. Gameplay-wise, she can float in mid-air and can boost the Distance bonus and Animal bonus by 100%. Personality Because of her grandmother's teaching, Tikal is a gentle, fair-minded,and kindhearted pacifist with a peaceful temperament, and as a result she opposes greed and violence, and wishes to live in harmony and tranquility. She is very devout to her teaching, never once resorting to violence, and will try to sway others from their destructive path (as the case with her father Pachacamac). Tikal is a very strong defender, and is not above helping others fight to protect the world and its people. She is a warrior member of her tribe and will only fight when necessary, but only for the right reasons. Tikal is beloved by all, due to her kind and caring personality. She doesn't act on prejudice, although she was frightened by Chaos at first, she found a way to befriend it (along with the Chao's living there). Tikal loved her people, and even when her war-like clan disapproved of her ideals, she still tried to talk them out of their violent ways. Even when Chaos became corrupted by anger and sadness, she still considers it her friend, opting to seal it and herself inside the Master Emerald. While wanting everyone to live in peace, Tikal tends to have moments of oversight, while trying to achieve it. She prefers the quickest path to to restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Regardless, she is well-meaning, and never lose sight of her goals. Tikal never holds grudges, as she is perfectly able to forgive and forget. Powers and Abilities Being a trained warrior of the Knuckles Clan, she possesses skills befitting her tribe. She is very quick on her feet, being able to outrun Knuckles and Rouge. Tikal is one of the few to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald on her own, by using the mantra of her grandmother, allowing to harness its various abilities. She is the only person to understand Chaos language. Tikal has gained a variety of spiritual abilities, following her transcension. These powers include assuming the discorporate form of a floating and glowing orb, and can spiritually assume her physical form at will. She has the ability to levitate and teleport herself, and can incorporate her spiritual powers for special attacks, such as creating earthquakes, lightning bolts, and a flash of light to blind opponents. A prominent spiriual power of Tikal's is the ability to transport other into the past in their mind. During these "visions" anyone can interact with their surroundings and can bring things back there into the present (an example of this is Tails' Rhythm Badge). While the individual's mind are visiting the past, their bodies enter a trace-like state and can move on their own accord until their minds return. Weakness Tikal's weakness is that she's not nearly as strong as some of the other characters as displayed in most media. In Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, she throws short punches and compared to the other treasure hunters, she can't sense Emeralds well. Possessions *Golden Tiara *Golden Necklace *Tibal Dress *Sandals *Blue Bracelets Relationships Family * Pachacamac (Father) * Unnamed Grandmother Friends/Allies * Chaos * Chao * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * E-102 Gamma Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Pachacamac In Other Media Sonic the Comic Archie Comics Sonic X Trivia * Tikal is named after a ruined Mayan city in Guatemala whose name means "Place of Voices". * It's unknown where her and Chaos at the end of Sonic Adventure, even Sonic at Sonic Central had no clue about where they went exactly. A popular theory is that they simply went back to the Master Emerald, but this theory was never confirmed. The image after the Super Sonic story credits shows Tikal at the Master Emerald Altar at Angel Island, thereby making the depiction even more mysterious; if they're in the past, future, a form of Heaven, or something else. * In Sonic X, her voice sounds similar to Ly the Fairy from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Warriors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes from the past Category:Forgivers Category:Immortals Category:Wise Category:Harbingers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Big Good Category:Spirit Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Ingenue Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Elderly Category:Last of Kind Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Posthumous Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists